Kuro No Koi (Black Love)
by Neverland.Flying
Summary: AU, When asked to describe Trafalgar Law, one might say stoic or cocky, though being the leader of the most famous mafia in Japan can do that to you. When he meets a poor college student named Luffy, things may just start to turn toxic. You know what they say, Nobody panics when things go "according to plan", even when the plan is horrifying. LawLu, Yaoi.
1. 0-Prologue, How it begins

**A/N**: Hello! Yuki here, and this is a brand-new LawLu story. I'm super excited for this, and I have so many ideas for it! I plan for it to be more than 25 chapters, and it will most likely be longer than 30. Anyway onto the important things:

**Rating**: M, for swearing, and mature themes (no smut though… Probably)

**Paring**: LawLu

**Full Summary**: AU The Hearts, is the name of the most famous mafia gang in Japan, run by none other than Trafalgar Law, Japan's most feared Mafia boss, when he meets Luffy, a poor college student who somehow gets caught in the crossfire, sparks are bound to fly.

**R&R**

**Japanese Definitions at the end of the chapter.**

**English Definitions (Added by Reader Request) at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Law sat back and looked out the tinted, bullet-proof windows of his Hummer. Keeping his face stoic as he rolled his eyes at his flailing chauffeur. The eccentric man had been his chauffeur for a while now, and by far, was probably the worst one he ever had, constantly getting into accidents and running late for just about <em>everything<em>. The only reason why Law even kept him around was for the man's preposterous actions.

" Keep your eyes on the road," Law muttered while he crossed his arms and slunk back into his seat. Brook on the other hand flung one bony hand up in the air and made more dramatic hand movements towards the road.

" You're late! Yohohoho, you're late! _Again!_" Law took a deep breath as he listened to his chauffeur ramble on. Nothing seemed to be going well for him today. He was late to yet _another _meeting and the stoplights in Hokkaido didn't seem to be agreeing with him. Closing his eyes in silent aggravation he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the car came into a screeching stop with Brook yelling at the top of his lungs that he was, 'too young to die!'

_' Then you shouldn't be in this line of work.'_ Law thought raising an eyebrow. Driving a 15 ton car while getting _shot at, _on a daily basis wasn't exactly the most life-prolonging job in the world. Caught in his thoughts, he was suddenly he was slammed into the back of the front seat, his hands flying in front of him to catch himself. Groaning he looked up.

" What the hell was that?" He muttered, not seeing any reason as to why they hit a sudden stop in the road like that. Brook shook his head in a daze. Suddenly his whole body jerked back up and Brook was pulling over the Hummer. Sighing, Law wondered what possible problems Brook could have encountered this time around. Brook parked the car-illegally, not that it really mattered anymore-and hopped out.

" Hohohohoho, are you okay young sir?" Brook asked with a note of hysteria in his voice. Law's head snapped up hearing those words and was about to respond to them, when he realized that they were directed towards someone else. Wondering if he was going to have to carry home another body awkwardly shoved into the back of his car he cursed, not needing this in his already busy schedule.

Praying that it wasn't a policeman or some other law-enforcement officer he jumped into action.

" Brook, what did you do?" Calling out to Brook, he grabbed the door handle closest to him and threw his long legs out the passenger-side door. Landing on the pavement with a thud, he jogged over to where a boy was trying to get up off the grungy ground. He saw a scraggly mop of black hair and a bright red shirt. The person has shaking his head and laughing at Brooks' face that was filled with trepidation.

" I'm fine, I'm fine," the kid seemed to be saying, and Law let out a breath. Seeing as though this was nothing more than a waste of his time he snorted and with a sharp turn, started making his way back to his car. Gritting his teeth in aggravation, he jammed his hands into his pockets.

" Yo, mister, aren't ya, going to like, ask if I'm okay?" An annoying, underdeveloped voice called out to him. Without bothering to stop walking Law yelled out.

" Nah, kid. I don't waste my time dealing with dense middle-schoolers," he was about to also throw something in there about how the kid should be lucky his chauffeur even bothered to speak with the kid, when he was interrupted.

" I, am in college, though I don't expect an old geezer like you to remember what college kids look like anymore." The small, squeaky, annoying voice seemed to get even more aggravating as time went on. Closing his eyes, Law knew that he really, _really,_ didn't have time for this, and he whirled around, to meet himself face to face with a-

Huge dent in his Hummer. Looking over at the black car glittering in the sunlight, he saw a decently sized dent on the hood. Knowing his mechanic, the dent would be an easy fix, costing him nothing to fix-the pro's to being the most dangerous man in Japan.

But yet, he wanted to mess with the kid a bit, and who could blame him really? Mouthing him off like that, the boy sure had something coming towards him. And knowing that the scrawny looking kid was infact, a college student, he knew that he probably didn't have much money on him. Smirking at the kid Law looked down at him with a malicious glint in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Definitions!<strong>

Hokkaido- Japan's second largest island, and the most underdeveloped. Snows an awful lot, and is known for it's national parks.

**English Word Definitions (Added By Request)**

Trepidation-A state of alarm or dread; apprehension/anxiety.

**A/N**: Alright, shorter than I hoped it would be… Sorry about that, but keep in mind that this is the prologue, and yeah, future chapters will probably be over 5,000 words… Anyways, thank you for reading this!

**R&R** but go easy on the flames!

**Also** this is my first time with a story like this, if you see any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc) please let me know!


	2. 1- The sick smell of regret

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews you gave me, and all the favorites/follows! They inspired me to write this chapter haha! Anyway hope you guys like where this story is going!

**Also, thank you guys for the reviews/questions! All questions will be answered in the Authors note down below. (If you favorited/followed, thank you also)**

* * *

><p>" Luffy."<p>

The cold, almost metallic voice snapped him out of his trance.

" I didn't know morons thought that much." The same gelid voice shot back. Luffy glanced up at where Law was sitting on the dented hood of his hummer. He wanted to roll his eyes at the shady man, but stopped himself in fear of getting yelled at more.

For the last half hour, Luffy had been stuck standing there on the curb, having to listen to Law tell him how utterly _stupid _he was, and how only idiots cross the street without looking, to which Luffy replied that there was hardly _anyone _on the road, and if the damn guy had been going the speed limit in the first place, none of this would of ever happened.

' Well, maybe you should get a better chauffeur!' Was always Luffy's next defense when Law brought up a good argument point. Brook would always look at Luffy with an offended look on his face, then go back to skittering around Law, and when he mustered up the courage, grab the guy's arm and try to pull him back into the car saying that they were already late _enough _and that walking in almost an hour late was 'embarrassing'.

Neither Law or Luffy listened to him.

" How does such a small person, make such a noticeable dent?" Law muttered, his eye practically twitching looking at the car.

Luffy froze for a moment with his hands in the air. Then suddenly his face lit up. Reaching into the pocket of his faded jeans, he pulled out a bent pocket-knife. Looking at the poor condition it was in, his mouth twisted up in pure horror.

" You bastard, my grandpa gave me this knife!" Luffy cried out, giving Law a look of abhorrence.

" He's gonna _kill _me. Do you even know how many pep talks he's given me on taking better care of my things?"

" Well, it got hit by a 15-ton _car_, what did-ya think was gonna happen to it? " Law hissed. _" How are you even still alive?"_

Luffy swore he could've heard a 'moron' somewhere in there.

" YOU BOTH DON'T THINK THINGS THROUGH. If you're late for another meeting Law, Nami-san is going to kill me, my job and my life are at danger!" Brook's panicked voice shrilled, creating a terrible echo. Luffy flinched at the high pitch noise; his attention diverting to Brook. Law though just simply waved him off for what seemed like the millionth time today.

" I'll have Jean-Bart guard you, it'll be fine." And with that Law waved his hand at Brook, dismissing him and also telling him that the conversation was over. Luffy could see Brook visibly twitch, but he seemed to deflate with a knowing look on his face.

" Enough chatter, the main question here is, what are you going to do about the dent?" Law turned his attention back onto Luffy.

" Oh, _now _you get to the point, conveniently after I express my concern-" Brook gets cut off my Law's silencing glare.

" The way I see it, you can either pay up $500, or I can have Zoro and Sanji take care of this matter."

On any other day, Luffy would of told him to go 'screw off', but there was just something about the way Law said the names 'Zoro' and 'Sanji' that caused Luffy to freeze. The threatening undertone that was hidden beneath the words would cause anyone to freeze. There were two types of people in this world, those who kept their threats and those who used empty ones to keep others in place.

And Law was definatly the first kind. Luffy stood there, frozen, looking up at Law. Scenarios of his body ending up at a morgue in a trash bag flew through his mind. Then he wondered if they would even bother taking is dismembered body to a morgue in the first place or if they would just leave him out to rot. Law suddenly snapped, drawing Luffy's attention back to him.

" You have 30 seconds, or I can always choose for you." Law said, a devilish smirk gracing his features. Luffy buried his face in his hands.

" You can choose." And with those three words, his fate was thrown out.

" How do you want to be disassembled?" Making a gasping noise at the back of his throat Luffy looked up at Law with another look of horror. Luffy looked over at Brook who was standing there with his arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot.

" Isn't there another way I can choose?" Luffy squeaked out.

" We can flip a coin." Was Law's only response.

" We can have Nami-san choose this matter for both of you! _Get in the car." _Brook shrieked out again. Law seeming to give up at his chauffeur's antics went along with it this time.

" Let's go." And with that, they went on their way.

The cold leather interior was a new feeling for Luffy who was never one for luxury. Even the words felt foreign on his tongue. He never cared about having the most expensive clothes, if it was up to him he would just wear the same pair of ripped jeans everyday.

Though since it _wasn't _up to him, and instead was up to Ace and Sabo to keep looking like a 'respectable member of society, unlike his father' (his grandfather's words, not his) he was forced to own at least more than a plain red tee. Looking out at the tinted windows, he started making annoying noises out of boredom.

" Luffy."

" What?"

" Stop it." And with Law's words lingering out in the air, everything fell silent once again.

But everyone knew that with a person as charismatic as Luffy around, silence wasn't possible.

" Law, I'm hungry.." The words left Luffy's mouth before he could stop them. " Niku…"

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _Was one of the many thoughts running through Law's mind. Luffy was in so much trouble right now, and he chose to say that he was hungry, the nerve. They were both suddenly interrupted by Brook's shrill voice.

" We're here! And before you get your panties in a twist you all better get inside so I can ask Nami-san if I can see hers!" He cried, making dramatic arm gestures in the air. Luffy could of sworn he heard Law mutter 'you pervert', and something about Brook being just as bad as Sanji, but Luffy chose to stay quiet.

Law reached over and grabbed the door handle and in one sweeping motion pushed the door out. Swinging his impossibly long legs out the door he stepped out, Luffy following him close behind.

Out of all the things Luffy expected to see, this was not one of them. In front of him was a shabby old bar called 'Franky's' in circular writing, the red paint worn and peeling off. Blinking just to make sure that this really was reality and not some dream his mind conjured up, he looked at Law questionably.

" So, it's not a nightclub." Where ironically the first words out of his mouth. Instead of answering him, Law kept walking towards the old western styled doors of 'Franky's'.

Brook was following behind Luffy staying only couple of feet away, and Luffy wondered what his chances of making a run for it were. Seeing as though god hadn't been in his favor today (not that he ever was, really) he assumed that his chances were next to nothing.

Swinging the doors open Law walked into the small establishment like he owned it.

" Franky," he barked. A large muscled man came out of the back, wearing a flowery, obviously Hawaiian-influenced button up shirt that had every single button on it undone.

_His hair though. _The hair in question was blue and had a puffed up hairstyle, and Luffy was pretty sure that not even his brother Ace spent that much time on his own hair. And that was saying _a lot._

" Wanna coke kid?" The burly blue-haired guy asked. Blinking, Luffy replied.

" Um, sure sir?" His words seemed to drag out.

The bartender laughed, " good, because I'm not gonna serve some underage, scrawny, 16-year old, kid alcohol, alright," giving Luffy a pointed look he added, " I ain't like no shady bartender, got it?"

" No, Iceberg would just kill you," Law muttered, calling out the bartender.

" And I'm 19, not 16." Both Law and the man jumped up, their eyes bulging out. Luffy couldn't see Brook's reaction seeing as he was sitting behind him, but he was pretty sure that it was almost identical to theirs.

" You're kidding." The words flew out of the blue haired man. " _You? _Oi, brat don't make me laugh."

" I'm not, I'm actually 19," and as valid evidence, Luffy pulled out his drivers licence.

" _And _someone was stupid enough to give this kid a licence, god damn it!" Law said with a look of horror on his face. _' You're the one with the chauffeur' _was what Luffy wanted to say, but he figured that he had said enough for now.

" Oh, and Law I forgot to tell you, Nami wants your head, and Robin's willing to help. Shouldn't of been late man." The Hawaiian shirt guy said. As if on cue, a girl with long black hair casually strolled in. Luffy, being Luffy, took the first chance he saw to escape. Leaning over to where the tall girl was standing, he whispered in her ear;

" Nami right? You wanna have that guy's head?" He jerked a thumb towards Law. " I do too, wanna help me escape- OW!" Suddenly he was cut off by Law's hand whacking the back of his head. The girl gave a small smile.

" I think he heard you."

" YES, I did hear you Luffy-ya." Law growled, grabbing Luffy by the hair.

" Ow, ow, yeouch! No stop, and 'ya'?" Luffy cried out, reaching towards the back of his head, trying to (unsuccessfully) remove Law's hand.

" Yes, 'ya', and that's Robin idiot, not Nami." Law muttered, yanking on Luffy's hair, pulling him back. And then an orange haired girl stormed in.

" _That's _Nami." Franky commented.

" Yes _I'm _Nami, _that's _a chair, _you all _are morons, and Law is _late, again!" _Everyone in the room except for Law himself seemed to wince at Nami's choice of words. Franky piped up in defense of Law.

" Girly, calm down, he's here now! Cola?" He asked, nudging that Cola towards her direction. She slammed her fist down on the table, and glared at Franky.

" No Franky." Luffy looked at the blue haired man, so that was his name. " And Law brought a street rat, could this day just get any better?!" The girl-Nami, Luffy reminded himself- threw her hands up in the air.

" He dented his car, yohoho-" Brook was in the middle of finishing his 'yohohoho' when he was cut off by a very pissed off Franky.

" It wasn't the Hummer was it?" When no one answered him, Franky said again, " because I just did some new adjustments to the engine, and if anything in there is weird, then you all are in a lot of trouble."

" Yoho, just a small dent, you can't even see it. I know I can't because I don't have any eyes! Skull j-"

" NO." Brook's face fell when Nami snapped at him, though she looked worried. " Another dent? Franky you can fix that without buying anything right? I'm not wasting any more money on that environment killing Hummer."

" I'll go look at it, and probably take it back to my shop while I'm at it." Frenky grumbled. Luffy froze, it _was _a small dent, and it's not like he totally wrecked the car, so he should be fine.

" You can go look at that while _I _talk to Law." Sending a gelid glare Laws' way, he immediately straightened. " In the office, now." Law glanced at Luffy and sighed. Looking over at Robin and Brook he said;

" Robin, Brook, make sure he doesn't run." Brook nodded energetically. Law roughly pushed Luffy towards them and then he swiftly turned on his heel. Luffy landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Groaning he lifted himself up with his arms to be met face to face with Brook.

**Timeskip**

* * *

><p>Nami and Law walked out of the office to find utter chaos. Robin was sitting in a chair, holding one of her prized books, casually sipping something out of a cup while Brook was chasing around a madly-dashing Luffy. Nami, without missing a beat, started massaging her temples. Law had been thoroughly yelled at, and was told that if the report on the Hummer from Franky wasn't good, then there would be hell to pay.<p>

Luffy suddenly stopped running when he saw Law and Nami, and Brook took this opportunity to tackle Luffy onto the ground.

" Franky-san isn't going to be very happy when he finds out that you both have been rough-housing in his establishment." Robin called out to them, not bothering to look up from her book.

Then, ominously, the wall-phone by the bar started ringing. Nami walked over and grabbed it.

" It's for you Law," she said, thrusting the phone at him. Trying his best not to roll his eyes, Law took the phone from her.

" 'Ello?" He spoke into it.

" Um, yeah, it's Franky." The voice on the other end was muffled and Law could hear noises in the background. _' He must be at the shop.'_

" Anyways, so I looked at the car, and yeah, the dent is um, in a critical part of the car… In short, it's gonna cost more to fix then what Miss Money Hogger wants to spend, but it's up to you man." Franky spit out the auto-report with rapid fire.

Mentally cursing, Law looked at Luffy. Suddenly an idea sprang into his head.

" I'll get back to you on that one Franky." And without waiting for an answer he passed the phone back to Nami who hung up for him. Law looked over at Luffy, knowing that a college student couldn't possibly pay up for the Hummer.

While Law knew that he had _more _than enough money to pay for the Hummer (and buy a billion new ones) his pride -and Nami- weren't going to let the kid off so easily.

Suddenly an idea sprang into his head.

" Luffy!" He called out. The college student responded with a grunt. " You totaled my car, so I hope that you're ready to pay for that," Law yelled out at the poor kid,

Make that_ really _poor kid, and not just figuratively.

" Like I said earlier, cough up the cash, or Zoro can have a field day with you." At Law's threat, Luffy's face paled.

" Isn't there anything else I can do?" Law snorted.

" What talents could _you _possibly have that would be of use to me?" Everyone in the bar was silent, watching the exchange between the two, some with looks of amusement and others with concern.

" That's for you to decide," was Luffy's smartass remark. Suddenly Robin looked up.

Ever the problem solver, she looked like she had a beautiful idea in her mind.

" Luffy, you have some free time surely? Right?" Luffy nodded and Robin continued. " Then manual labor seems like a great way to pay off some debts." Robin had a dark gleam that Luffy had never seen before in her eyes. Luffy's lower lip looked like it was about to start trembling.

" I'm not very strong though…!" Suddenly Nami looked up and snapped her fingers.

" You can be Law's assistant!"

Everything in the room seemed to still. Law was practically seething.

" You're kidding. Spending more time with this brat sound awful-" His rant was suddenly cut off.

" Well, I'm not adding a _kid _to your death list, the thing is already too long. Though I guess you've killed plenty of kids befor-" Nami sucked in her breath when she realized her choice of words. Law didn't seem too affected though as he barely winced at them. Nami dropped her voice an octave. " What I'm saying is that this is a perfect opportunity to get revenge, payback, whatever, in a somewhat _legal _way. Okay?"

And curse the girl, Law couldn't say no _now_. Not only would Sanji kill him, that horndog, but Nami would hold this against him forever if he didn't say yes. Sighing Law decided to go with it. Nami knew she won. Suddenly, Luffy tapped his foot against the wooden floor.

" I'm _19. _N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n. Legally and mentally not a kid anymore!" Nami gawked at Luffy. " Do I need to show you guys my drivers license again?"

" No you don't." Law snapped. Nami just shook her head in a daze-like state. She stepped closer to Law.

" So we have a deal?" She looked at him nervously. Law knew that this was just another act however. _' And I'm supposed to be the boss here.' _

Suddenly, Brook's shriek brought them back to reality, away from their crazed world.

" THE KID IS GONE!"

" How? What? He was just here a second ago!" Nami cried, looking around the room for the small boy. Law felt the headache he was keeping at bay come back with full force.

" Find him, _now,_ or I'm calling in the giant." He barked. Everyone went pale at the mention of the giant. Robin's once usually tan skin was now a ghastly color. Suddenly, a voice at the doorway interrupted their frantic searching.

" Law-san is calling _me_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese definitions:<strong>

Niku- meat.

**Question of the Chapter: **how did I do with the OOC-ness?

**A/N: **Shorter than what I wanted it to be… Sorry this took _so _long, all your reviews though inspired me to write this, so thank you.

I have a plot that will show up more into the future and I hope that this chapters turnabouts didn't dissapoint you! Um, oh and yeah, I don't know squat about cars, so yeah…

Also looking for a beta, so if you're interested PM me.

**R&R!**

**To answer your questions:**

Yes, I do plan on an Alive!Sabo and Ace and they should appear in some later chapters (I think their debut will be around chapter five, no promises though...)

I do plan on Luffy having a fight scene (nothing to major/dangerous though, sorry!) but that should be around later chapters.


End file.
